The Perfect Father
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: After the FFI tournament, Gouenji is surprised to see that his own father is changing into the loving father he used to know. But sadly, when one night goes from bad to worse, Gouenji feels he's been pulled further away from loving his dad again than before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I think this is the first fanfic where I haven't had romance in it. Hmm... something's wrong with me... OH WELL! I know this is a really long chapter, but the beginning is a little slow, so I thought that would be boring just for the first chapter, so I added stuff. So anyways, I hope you like it :)**

_Prologue_

_Hey everyone. Well... Where do I start? I know this whole intro thing is sort of strange, but I just wanted to try it out. So, if you don't know who I am, hi... My name's Gouenji Shuuya, and this is a story, well... Mainly about a really meaningful event that took place between my family. And by my family, I mean my father and I. If you don't already know, my father and I haven't really got along in the past. I mean when I was little, we got along just fine. But after my mother died around 8 years ago, he changed. You all probably know that story. He didn't want me to play soccer, I didn't want to become a doctor, we agreed on something (for once), I had to leave the FFI tournament, along with Endou and the rest of Inazuma Japan, but he let me keep playing, etc. That was a big thing between us. But this... Well... This was behold all of that. See, my father started to change again, back to his old self. He was becoming happier, which made Yuuka, Fuku-san and I happy as well. But on one night that started out like any other, one thing lead to another and... Well... Our relationship changed again, but worse than before. I never wanted to admit it, but after that night, I could honestly say I hated my father. I know it's a little confusing from what I'm trying to say. So that's why I'm telling you my story._

XxxxX

The very beginning of this story started when we all got back after winning the FFI International Tournament. For a while we celebrated our victory with each other and friends from Raimon and other schools. Then we all headed back home to see our families. I particularly wasn't expecting much of a welcoming when I got home. I mean, of course I assumed that I'd unlock the front door as usual and be knocked over by Yuuka, screaming at the top of her lungs from the excitement of seeing her big brother on TV and winning one of the biggest sporting events in the world, and walking inside to find the biggest meal prepared by Fuku-san as a congratulations gift. But I didn't expect anything from my father. I'd thought he wouldn't even be at home. And when we did get home, he would just look at me like he always would, and head to his study to work. But that wasn't really the case.

When I unlocked the door, there was no screaming Yuuka. The lights weren't even turned on. I never had realised how dark our apartment was without the lights on. I closed the door and made my way to the main light switch. I slowly walked in the dark to the living room, running my hands along the wall trying to find the light switch. My hand stopped once I hit the switch, and I turned it on, before quickly screwing my eyes shut and covering them from the immediate bright light. My eyes began adjusting to the new light, and I slowly opened my eyes. And what I saw really caught me off guard. Like I predicted, the dining table was completely covered in food and desserts. But the whole apartment was decorated with balloons and streamers. Plus a massive banner the read, "Congratulations Shuuya!" And, finally, with Yuuka, Fuku-san and... My father... Were all standing under the banner.

"Onii-chan!" Yuuka screamed as she ran around the table and gave me a hug. "You won! You won! You're the best soccer player in the whole wide world!"

"Thank you Yuuka," I said, laughing for her excitement.

"I missed you so much! It was lonely without you," she said, tightening her hug and burying her face in my torso. I smiled, and picked her up to my height so I could see her properly.

"I missed you too," I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Onii-chan!" She squealed with embarrassment, only making me laugh.

"Welcome home Shuuya-san," I heard Fuku-san as she walked around the table as well, with a smile and tears in her eyes. "And congratulations on winning the finals."

"I told you Fuku-san and Onii-chan would win. I told you, I told you, I told you!" Yuuka shouted.

"Yes dear, I know you did." She replied with a laugh.

I couldn't help but feel warm inside from what I saw. Yuuka and Fuku-san so happy and everything... I really was really happy to be home.

"Shuuya." I heard my name and realised I had forgotten my father was here too. Yet I couldn't believe. He was here... He actually came to see me... At least I thought he did. He walked towards me as I put Yuuka back down. He looked serious, like always. I thought he was going to say something along the lines of "Now that this soccer tournament is over, you can focus on your studies" or whatever. But he didn't.

"Shuuya, I watched a few of your matches from the tournament, and well... You did a good job," he said looking at me still with a serious stare. But I didn't care. I couldn't believe he watched me play. He hadn't done that in 8 years.

"You helped your team to victory... and I hope you're happy that I let you continue playing." Personally, I felt like he was trying to force a compliment out. But I didn't really care. He was actually saying I did a good job in the tournament. Coming from my father, that was pretty big.

"And I just wanted to say..." He began, before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Shuuya, well done."

I still couldn't believe it. He... Congratulated me... For the first time in 8 years. He quickly took his hand off my shoulder before saying, "How about we start eating before it gets cold?"

For the rest of that evening, we acted like the Gouenji family I remembered form when my mother was still with us. We ate, talked and laughed like we used to. Even my father seemed to becoming happier. My father, Yuuka and Fuku-san all asked questions about the FFI tournament and the experiences I went through when I was over in Liocott Island. After we had dinner, dessert and the rest of the food Fuku-san had prepared, we all sat down and watched TV, while Fuku-san made drinks for everyone. Around 10, Yuuka fell asleep, and Fuku-san took her to get ready for bed, which left just my father and I. Yet even though it was just the two of us, there was an awkward moment or silence. He continued to ask questions about the tournament and soccer itself. I truly thought he was starting to like soccer again. I felt happy about it. It was like he was trying to get to know me. I honestly didn't want that night to end. It just felt like old times.

XxxxxX

After that night, everything became to get better and better. Because there was no school on at the time, I was able to spend time with my father, Yuuka and Fuku-san. Each day started off in the same way, with Yuuka coming into my room and jumping on me, (yes, while I'm still asleep) and nagging me to get up and play with her. I'd get up and get dress, before playing numerous games with Yuuka around the apartment, like hide and seek, and sadly enough, dress up and house. I know it sounds pathetic, but it made her happy. Around lunch time, I'd help Fuku-san prepared food for Yuuka, herself and myself of course. Everyday she made something different. Most of the time I had never heard of what she was making. Yet she taught me everything about each recipe without hesitation. After lunch, I cleaned up the mess Yuuka and I had made from that morning, before the day went on. Around the after noon time, my father would finally come home from work. Fuku-san and I would have already made dinner, and together we would sit down and eat, discussing certain exciting things that had happened during the day.

However, on some nights after dinner, we would all go out to the near by park. Yuuka loved it there, for it had a playground, with swings, a slide, horizontal bars, you know the usual. On one night however, the oval that was next to the play ground had a goal post and net. Yuuka was super excited, and begged for me to run back to the apartment and grab my soccer ball so she could kick it around. Fuku-san insisted I did, so I quickly ran back to the apartment and grabbed my ball. When I made it back, Yuuka was about to explode with excitement. I placed the ball on the ground, and gently kicked it to her, before she ran for to the goal post.

"Onii-chan! Watch this!" She yelled before kicking the ball and shouting, "Fire Tornado!" She kicked the ball as hard as she could, causing it to miss the goal completely and making it go height into the sky. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, before the ball came down and landed in front of her.

"Oops..." she said. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. I walked up to her and helped her up off the ground.

"How about I teach you how to shoot?" I asked.

"Yes please!" She shouted.

I showed her some basic techniques with dribbling and passing before we tried shooting. Her enthusiasm reminded me of Endou. Before we know it, it was almost completely dark. Yet Yuuka wanted to continue to practise. All of a sudden she stop dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking something bad had happened. She ignored my question and quickly turned to my father and Fuku-san sitting at the bench on the sided of the oval.

"Otosan! Come play with and Onii-chan!" Yuuka shouted. I guess he was a little shocked by her question because it was so random and "out of the blue".

"Yuuka, I don't think otosan is a soccer kind of guy," I said, trying to stop her from getting her hopes up that he may come over.

"Oh really? Then why is he walking over here?" She replied in a cheeky tone. I didn't understand what she was talking about. But when I looked over to the bench, he was too standing and walking over to us, just like Yuuka had said. I was in utter shock. I never though in my life time I would actually get to play soccer with my dad again since mum died.

When he made it over to us, he rolled up the sleeves of his work shirt.

"I'd love to play. But one, I haven't played in years. And two, I'm wearing my work pants and shoes, so it'll probably be harder for me."

"Oh come on otosan. You'll do great!" Yuuka exclaimed before kicking the ball to him. He stopped it easily enough, before kicking the ball to me. When I tried to trap it, I fumbled a bit, causing it to go past me.

"What happened Onii-chan?" Yuuka asked. I wasn't thinking straight, and I couldn't concentrate. I just couldn't absorb the fact that I was playing actual soccer with my dad. I snapped out of my thoughts, and retrieved the ball before kicking back to dad. He trapped it quite easily, before he suddenly started smirking.

"Come on Shuuya. You can pass it a little harder than that," he said, before kicking the ball quite hard to me. I managed to trap he unexpected strong pass. He was mocking me... First he actually decided to play with us, now he was mocking me for not kicking hard enough? I think after that I went into match mode, and started to pass with the same strength I would if I was passing to Endou or Kidou. Yuuka decided to stay out of our way and just watched in awe. I can't remember how long we were playing for. All I remember was that I had the most fun I had had in ages. That, and that it was completely dark well we had finished. Plus Fuku-san and Yuuka had gone home. I really enjoyed playing with my dad that night. We were shouting and carrying on as if it was second nature. I honestly felt like he was my dad again.

After that night, dad and I began to spend time together. We went to the park to play soccer more and went to soccer matches for me. For him, we went fishing and went to the mountains and stuff. He preferred nature more than I did, but I enjoyed spending quality time with him. About 4 weeks after I had come home from the FFI tournament, I realised I had seen Endou and the other for a while, and we decided to meet up and hang out. The only problem was I had to ask my dad, for he had played something that evening with some of his co workers at the hospital. I decided to ask him head on and get to the point quickly. So after everything was decided about meeting up, I headed to my dad's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I opened it slowly, revealing my dad's office, with him sitting at his desk in front of his laptop as usual. I knew he had changed, but nothing comes between him and his work.

"Uh... otosan... I was wondering if I would able to see some of my friends from the team in a few days?" I asked. He stopped typing and looked at me suddenly.

"Of course you can go. I don't see why not," he said with a slight smile.

"Woah... really?"

"Yes. I just need to know what day you're planning on going," he asked turning back to his laptop.

"Well otosan. You see it's... um... on the day you're having your co workers over."

He stopped typing again. This time he didn't look at me. He just continued to look at his computer screen.

"Now I know you wanted me to be home for that, but I haven't seen my friends since the tournament. And that day is the only day where everyone is free. So I was just thinking that..."

"Are you sure that's the only day?" He asked, interrupting mid-sentence.

"Yeah... I'm positive..."

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Well... you have been good with looking after Yuuka and helping Fuku-san around the house these past few weeks. I guess you can go if you like."

"Wait... really? You're letting me go?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm letting you go. Just have fun with your friends. Besides you probably don't want to be home while a bunch of doctors are in the one place, right?" He replied with a chuckle. I was still in shock. He had never let me go out with friends before, without saying, "Have you finished your homework and studying?" or "You have to stay and look after Yuuka," or "You don't have time for socialising. You have to focus on your studying." It was a miracle how much he had changed. I couldn't believe this was my father. He had become someone completely different.

I smiled to myself. "Thanks otosan," I said before walking towards the door.

"Shuuya." I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be home by 8 on the day you go out. I just want to know you're safe at home by that time."

"Don't worry. I'll be home by 8." And with that, I left to tell the others I was able to come with them.

XxxxxX

A few days later, Endou, Kidou, Kazemaru, Someoka, Fudou, Sakuma, Aki, Otonashi, Fuyuka and I finally got to see each other again after about a month of separation. Endou was ecstatic about seeing his soccer buddies again, and greeted us all with a massive huge each. We all went to have lunch and discussed about what our families did for each other us when we got home after the FFI tournament. After that, we walked around town, looking in the stores and all of that while we all talked. Aki, Otonashi and Fuyuka were walking up the front, chatting and running into a fashion store now and again. Next was Someoka and Fudou, wondering around, not really talking. Then there was Kidou, Kazemaru and Sakuma chatting together behind them. And then came Endou and I at the back. It was nice to see everyone again, and in a relaxed atmosphere made it even more pleasant.

"Hey Gouenji," Endou said all of a sudden.

"Hmm?"

"You seem happier than usually. Did something happen?" He asked. I'm amazed he was able to figure out I was happy. I was trying to act as normal as possible. Then again, Endou knew exactly how I usually acted.

"Well, yeah actually. My father and I are finally starting to spend more time together. I feel like he's finally starting to listen to me and everything. Like I asked him if I could come with you guys today, and he said yes without a second thought. Plus I think he's starting to have some interest in the things I like."

"Oh that's great. I'm glad to see everything with you're father is clearing up," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too."

XxxxxX

After we had looked through almost all the stores, we decided to go to the soccer field beside the river. And yes, it was Endou's idea. But we didn't practise shots or skills, we just played. Plus the girls joined, so we had to take it easy. But even though I had never seen any of them play before, they were actually pretty good. Watching them play made me think how much Yuuka would have enjoyed running along with them and all of that. We played until the sun had set, and the whole field was lit up by the light of the city and the street lights.

"Ok guys! I think that's enough for one day," Aki said as she walked to the side of the field to grab her phone. "Besides, it's already 8."

"Aww, do we have to stop already?" Endou whined. "I could play all night!"

"You always say that," Kazemaru said. Everyone laugh for they knew it was true. All of a sudden, I actually took in what Aki had just said, and realised that I was suppose to be home.

"Oh crap..." I said to myself, before quickly running to the side of the field to grab my jacket and phone. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you later."

I heard everyone yell out good bye as I ran up the stairs and starting sprinting home. I had lost track of time because I was having too much fun playing with them. It took about 10 minutes to get home from the river side field, so I decided to text my dad saying I was on my way home.

I personally think I had run faster to get home than I did running to get the ball in any of the FFI tournament matches. I finally made it home, and ran into the elevator. I quickly brushed off any dirt off my clothes and tried to catch my breath. I suddenly felt a wave of annoyance go through, for I realised I would probably have to talk to my dad's co workers. Honestly, I didn't like them. They annoyed me because they were like my dad. Well, the old dad, who was mean, strict and didn't listen. When the elevator doors opened to my level, I quickly took another deep breath and walked to my apartment door. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, before I heard a loud thud coming from my apartment, followed by a bunch of old men laughing. I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, wanting to see what the noise was. I went into the dining area and saw about 6 men included my dad, sitting about the table with a bunch of beer bottles and wine in front of them. One of the men realised I had just walked into the room.

"Shuuya!" The man shouted. "How nice of you to join us." His words were all slurred and muffled. I couldn't really understand him.

"Wow, look at you. You're so grown up now," another man said, standing up and walking over to me with a beer bottle in his hands. "I remember when you was a tiny little boy."

The man stunk of alcohol. It was disgusting.

"Shuuya." I looked behind the man and realised it was my dad calling me this time. He looked drunk, but not as much as the others. "Where the hell have you been? I thought I told you to be back by 8."

The tone of his voice reminded my of his old self. It was a little scary.

"I know, I'm sorry dad. I didn't realise the time until my friend Aki said..."

"Wait, Aki? Is that a girl's name?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Uh... yeah...?"

"You didn't tell me you were meeting up with girls," he said, sounding surprised and angry.

"Otosan, they're just friends. They're managers of the soccer club."

"Wha... you said "they" that time. Were there more there more than one girl?"

I was completely shock by his behaviour. I didn't understand why he was so mad about me hang out with girls.

"Otosan... I wasn't just me... Endou and some others were there too."

"Oh stop making excuses Shuuya," one man said. "What exactly were you doing with these girls?"

"What? Nothing!" I said firmly. "Nothing happened. We just hung out."

"Then why are do you look so guilty?" Another man asked. See, this was another reason I hated these men. There were persistent and rude. Plus I didn't know anyone's name, yet it seemed like they knew everything about me.

"Shuuya, stop lying and tell me the truth. What did you do to those girls?" My dad asked walking closer to me.

"Otosan... I didn't do anything. You know me, I would never do anything to hurt them."

"I've heard enough excuses from you. Tell me what happened." He continued to walk closer and closer to me, forcing me to walk backwards until my back was against the wall.

"Nothing happened!"

"Really? I don't believe him," I heard from the table.

"Same here. He's lying Katsuya."

I couldn't believe what was happening. My know father didn't believe. It was like he was back to his old self. Plus with that, his co workers were encouraging him that I had done something wrong.

"Come on Katsuya! Teach him and lesson or two about screwing with girls!"

"Show him what happens why you lie."

That's all that I heard from that group of drunken idiots. But all my attention was at my father. He continued to move closer to me. I felt like I couldn't get through to him.

"Otosan, who are you going to trust here? Your drunken co workers? Or your own son?" I begged for an answer, but received something... even better... Instead of words, my father used force. A clear strike to the face with his fist. It knocked me over onto a table beside me. I hit my head on the corner of it before hitting the ground. My visual went blurry, taking me a few seconds to focus again. I felt blood gushing from where I hit my head, and the side of my face throbbing from the attack. I managed to pull myself up, gripping my wound to stop the bleeding. He hit me... I knew my father well, and I never thought in my life time he would actually hit me. I slowly stood up, gripping the wall to help me balance before turning to my father in terror. The blood continued to run down my face and I could feel my purse from holding the wound. He father's face turned from pure angry, to concern. He had realised what he had just done, and started to panic.

"Shuuya... I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," he said quickly while stuttering. he moved his hand to my wound, but I hit it away.

"Don't you fucking touch me..." I hissed. The apartment went completely silent. All of the other men didn't know what to do or say. No one spoke, so I quickly walked towards the door and left. Just like that. All I had was my phone and the clothes on my back. I made it outside of the apartment block, not knowing where to go. I still held my head, for the bleeding didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

"Shuuya!" I heard behind me. It was my dad. I didn't want to see him. I quickly started running from the building, just to get away from him. I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere away from him was good enough for me.

XxxxxX

After about 10 minutes of running, I slowly down and looked behind me. He wasn't there. I had finally lost him. I was in so much pain from my wound that I couldn't see straight. I wondered around the streets for god knows how long, until I started to recognise where I was. I turned the corner and realised I was at Endou's place. It was 9, and was starting to get cold. There was no way I was going home, so I decided to ask Endou if I could stay the night. I walked up to his front door and knocked. My head wouldn't stop throbbing, and the pain was becoming unbearable. Suddenly I heard Endou's voice.

"Coming!"

He opened the door with a smile, before it dropped into a frown.

"Gouenji...?" He said, before noticing the blood on my face and on my clothes. "Oh my god... What the hell happened?!"

I tried to answer and explain why I was there, but nothing came out. I suddenly felt my body swaying, and I was unable to hold myself up right. I fell forward onto Endou, who lucky caught. I could hear him calling my name in a panic. But slowly his voice faded, and all I saw was black.

**Wow my hands are dying. I wanted to make that a one-shot originally, but it's already over 4500 words, so I'm going to do another chapter. There may be a third chapter, but I don't know yet. Anyways, my holidays are coming to an end soon :( So I think I'll only have time for one more update for something. If I'm lucky with time, maybe two. But I'll try my best. So until next time, BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! WOAH! So anyways, I have some typical news at the end of this chapter. But I'll tell you then. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_End of previous chapter_

_"Gouenji...?" He said, before noticing the blood on my face and on my clothes. "Oh my god... What the hell happened?!" _

_I tried to answer and explain why I was there, but nothing came out. I suddenly felt my body swaying, and I was unable to hold myself up right. I fell forward onto Endou, who lucky caught. I could hear him calling my name in a panic. But slowly his voice faded, and all I saw was black._

XxxxxX

My eye lids seemed heavier than usual. I always hated having to wake up from a deep sleep. Plus the light that blinded me when I opened my eyes never helped either. I finally was able to adjust my eyes to the light. It was strange, but I didn't remember falling asleep on the couch. I looked to the side to move my stiff neck. Wait... this wasn't my couch. I looked up and around the room. This wasn't my living room either. Where the hell was I? Suddenly a sharp pain ran to my forehead. I gritted my teeth and gripped it with my hand to try and relieve some of the pain, but realised there was a damp towel resting on my forehead. I pulled the towel away and saw it covered in blood. The blood ran through my memories, and I remembered everything that had happened. Me running through the streets. Finding Endou's house. Blacking out. My... my father hurting me... I gripped the towel in frustration from just thinking of that man.

"Gouenji?"

I looked towards the end of the couch and saw Endou a bowl of water and some bandages. His expression was a mixture of worry and relief. "Thank god you're alright."

"Yeah... hey Endou..." I said, trying to sit up.

"No Gouenji. Stay lying down," Endou said, as he quickly walked over and pushed me gently back down. "You're injured, and you need to rest."

I lay back down, before taking a deep breath. "Endou, I'm sorry I came around here all of a sudden."

"You don't have to apologise for anything Gouenji," he said, taking another towel and dipping it into the bowl of water. "I'm just relieved that you were able to make it here before you fainted." He squeezed the water from the towel, before placing it over my wound. "If you had fainted outside, I don't know what could have happened to you."

"Yeah... I guess you have a point..." I replied, closing my eyes. Although my head was pounding with pain, I felt safe and protected with Endou, instead of staying at home and not knowing what... he might do next. I suddenly felt Endou taking the towel off my head, and fiddling with something. I opened my eyes and saw him pouring something into some paper towel.

"Now this may hurt a little," he said, before placing it on the cut on my forehead. An excruciating pain ran from the cut to every area of my body. I couldn't help but flinch while gritting my teeth and gripping the couch fabric as hard as possible. I knew this wasn't water anymore, but disinfectant. Endou dabbed the wound to try and clean it.

"I'm sorry Gouenji, it'll stop stinging in a moment." I could tell from his voice that he felt guilty for hurting me. The pain started to die down, and I slowly loosened my grip on the couch. After another 30 seconds or so, Endou took the paper towel away from the cut before patting it dry and putting a padded bandage on it. He was so carefully and focused with putting it on, as if he was trying his absolute hardest to try and not hurt me in any possible way. Using medical tape, he stuck down the padded around, and slowly moved he hands away to see if it would stay.

"There. That should do," he said with a smile. "How does that feel?"

I slowly sat up to see if it would start. And luckily enough, it did.

"Yeah, this is good. Thanks Endou."

"Not a problem," he replied while packing up the first aid equipment he had out. "Is your cheek feeling ok as well?"

I didn't understand what he meant at first. I moved my hand to my cheek, and felt a large bump on it as if it were swollen, which made me remember that that was where he hit me.

"Yeah... It's fine..."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly happened?" Endou asked once he was done with cleaning up. "I mean that wound on your head looked pretty serious."

I looked towards Endou. I refused to remember the whole experience completely, but he had helped me, and I could tell he was worried. So I considered that I should tell him what happened.

I retold what had happened with me coming home to a house full of drunk fools, followed by shouting and arguing, until he hit me and I ran. Endou's face throughout the story went from shocked to utter terror. I honestly didn't think he believed what I was saying.

"He hit you across the face?!" Endou asked loudly. "Did he give you that wound? Cause if did..."

"He didn't himself," I said, looking down at my hands. "My cheek is like this because he hit me, and I fell and hit my head on the corner of a table near by."

"Oh my god..." Endou muttered. "And then you just left?"

"Yeah... I couldn't have started there," I said, feeling my chest tighten with every sentence.

"Well there's no way you're going back there tonight," Endou said standing up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey mum!" He shouted.

"Mum? Your mum's here?" I asked. I thought it was only him and I.

"Yes?" Endou mother replied as he walked into the room with drinks. "Oh Gouenji-kun! You're awake. You had us worried there."

"Yeah... I'm sorry about coming here all of a sudden."

"Don't worry at all about it," she said with a smile. It felt strange. But to be talking so casually to Endou's mother like that, even though I've only met her once or twice, made me remember the times I used to talk with my own mother.

"Mum, can Gouenji stay the night?" Endou asked in a serious tone. I looked in his direction in shock once I'd heard he question.

"Stay here? Well of course," she said. "There's no way I would left you go home with that injury." I slowly stood up and bowed towards Endou's mother.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Gouenji-kun. Now I'll go set up another bed, while Endou gets you something to wear for sleeping in."

XxxxxX

It was around 11, but I was already exhausted. Although I had slept, well, fainted, I was tired. Probably from all the blood I lost. Anyways, Endou got me an old t shirt and shorts to wear to bed, and I headed into the bathroom to get changed. As I took my jacket off, my phone fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and turned it on. It displayed 13 missed calls from my father, and about 10 message all saying "Where are you?" or "Is everything alright?" The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him, so I just turned my phone off again. I finished getting changed, and headed to Endou's room. As I headed down the hallway, I heard it starting to rain outside. It had been such a horrible night so far, and the rain just made it more miserable. When I made it to Endou's room, I knocked on the door.

"Hey Endou? Can I come in?"

"Of course! Come on in!" I heard him say from the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly, before it suddenly stopped moving, like something was in its way. I managed to squeeze in through the little gap of the door, and saw it was a futon set up next to Endou's bed that was blocking the down.

"Sorry about that Gouenji. But my room's so small it could only fit if it went in front of the door," Endou said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Not at all."

As I closed the door behind me and got under the futon, I heard the rain starting to get heavier, with thunder booming and lighting flashing bright light into the room.

"Woah, it's getting pretty bad outside," said said say he turned off the light and got under the covers of his own bed. "You're pretty lucky that the rain didn't start when you were coming over here, huh?"

"Yeah..." I replied, looking up the the ceiling of Endou's room. We both went silence for a while, listening to rain hit the roof outside.

"Gouenji..." Endou said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean you lost a lot of blood. You don't want to got to the hospital of something to see if anything's wrong?" He asked with deep concern.

I didn't know what to say really. My head was still throbbing and aching, and I felt light headed from the loss of blood. Yet, somehow going to the hospital only reminded me of my dad. Plus if I were to go there, the staff would recognise me, and call him. And right now, that last thing I want to do it to see him.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine."

Another silence filled the room, this time much longer, making me feel slightly anxious.

"Alright. If you need anything during the night, just wake me up, ok?" Endou said, sounding like his usual self.

"Ok, thanks."

"Well... good night then," he said, before turning over and getting comfortable before settling down. I, on the other hand, started awake, continuing to look at the ceiling. The light from the lighting came through the small opening in Endou's shades, filling his room with light for only seconds at a time. The light shone in his room, and I began examining his room after getting tired of the ceiling. I looked over to Endou's desk, where a framed picture of him and his family sat. The photo was clearly taken years ago from the ago of Endou, looking around 6 or 7 years old. Yet they looked so happy. And they still are happy. The three of them. A true, happy, honest family, that love one another. Endou was lucky to have such a lovely mother and father. To be honest I was a little jealous from the start, but after what happened a few hours again, I would kill to have a family like Endou's. To know that you're loved, that you have a safety place to sleep, to not be afraid... Yet that'll never happen.

I looked back up to the ceiling, having been reminded of my own family picture on my own desk back at home. I remember I was happy back then. At peace. God, how naive I was. I wish we could be like that again. Yet I've slipped away from everyone in my family. My father, Yuuka, and... My mother... My vision went blurry, my breath became short and my heart ached. I turned myself over and covered my mouth before my voice escaped my lips.

"Oka-san... I wish you could you help me..." I thought, as tears ran down my face, dripping onto my pillow. "I just don't know what to do..."

XxxxxX

I woke to the sound of fry pans clanking together and the amazing smell of eggs and bacon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, which were swallowing from the tears. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to Endou's bed. His bed was a complete mess, with the sheets pulled off and his pillow on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the state of it. It was just like him to leave it like that. At that time, I had almost forgotten what had happened the night before. Yet just to my luck, a small spark of pain ran to my wound. It made me flinch and I grabbed it as usual to try and ease the pain.

The pain went away quite quickly after that. As it faded, I realised I no longer had the bandage from the night before over the wound. It was a smaller, thinner pad that covered it from becoming infected. I didn't remember waking up and changing the bandages during the night. I slowly took my hand away from my forehead, and noticed a bowl of water, towels and my folded clothes next to my bed. I stared cluelessly at them, a little confused. I then saw a note folded on top of the pile of clothes. I picked it up and read it, saying, "Hope you slept well. You were quite restless in your sleep, and had a slight fever. So I tried to cool you down with some wet towels. I hoped it worked. I also washed your clothes earlier this morning. Come down to breakfast when you ready this. Endou."

I couldn't deny it. He was an amazing friend. And one of the most selfless people I knew. I decided there was no point in me staying in bed, so I got up and changed back into my clothes, before I grabbed my phone and headed down stairs. As I made my way down the hallway, and down stairs, I could slowly start to hear the kitchen TV, with Endou and his mother in mid conversation.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure of it Oka-san. I even asked him that myself, and he said he was fine."

I could easily tell they were talking about me. They were a sweet family to have my for the night when I just random appear in the middle of the night.

"Your mood has changed you know," Endou's mother said.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you," I heard Endou replied, sounding like he had just stuffed his face in breakfast.

"Really Mamoru? Where is all of that food going?" I couldn't help but laugh from his mother's remark. "I'm saying that last night, when Gouenji-kun was unconscious, you were in a state of panic. You were so concerned about him. Yet now you seem like yourself again, all happy and joyful."

Concerned? Well I did understand that he would have been worried after I randomly showed up at his house, then fainting all of a sudden with blood all over my face. There was a long pause before Endou replied, like he was thinking over his answer.

"Actually Oka-san... I'm still a little scared and worried about Gouenji right now."

What?

"Really?" His mother replied. "You just said he was fine. What's making you worry?"

"I know his wounds are healing, which is great. Yet... I know he's emotionally scarred."

I was shocked by the answer Endou had given. I wanted to say something, yet I wanted to know what he say to follow such a remark.

"Gouenji is strong. He's powerful and one of the toughest friends I have. I'm seen him take on opponents from all around the world, and he always was on top. However... So many things have happened to Gouenji over the past couple of years that would make anyone go insane from loneliness."

"What do you mean by that?" His mother asked, completely curious in what her son was telling her.

"He's lost his mother, had his sister on the edge of death, and having her kidnapped and threatened as blackmail. Now this?" Endou said, his voice becoming louder as he spoke. "Oka-san, I'm so worried about him. I'm afraid he won't be able to get over this, and that he'll hate his family and would never want to see them again. And..."

And what?

"And... And that... Everything would become too much for him... And he... Would..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Gouenji?!" Endou said.

"Are you serious? Did you think I was going to kill myself?" I asked in utter shock.

Endou just stared at me, his expression filled with fear and pity.

"You... Heard all you that?"

"I think I should go," Endou's mother said, before quickly leaving the kitchen.

"I would never go that far Endou," I explained. "And I could never hate my family. It's just... Ota-san... He..."

"Gouenji! You're father doesn't hate you!" Endou shouted grabbing my arms tightly. "A father would never hurt their son without a reason."

"Then what's my father's reason?" I snapped at Endou, glaring at him, waiting for an answer. "Was it pressure from his co-workers? Or was it because I have such a hittable face?"

"GOUENJI!" Endou shouted. His voice echoed through the room, leaving me speechless. "I don't the reason why your father did what he did. And if you ask me, he had no reason to hit you like he did. But you can't just ignore him and run away from what's in front of you. You've done this before, remember?"

I did. With Yuuka accident... I gave up soccer... And if it wasn't for Endou... I...

I placed my hands on Endou's, and took them away from my arms.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" I said quietly.

"Huh?" Endou asked, confused about what I had said.

"Nothing. Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for everything Endou. And really... I mean everything," I said, before heading for the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned around, and answered, "To go talk to my father."

XxxxxX

I quickly ran to my apartment building to see my father. I had no idea what was going to happen, if he would be angry at me for running away and ignoring him, or somehow happy to see that I was alright. It scared my to see what lay ahead. But I had to stop running away from my problems. I had to face this head on and talk to him.

I quickly entered the building, ran to the elevator and hit the button for my floor. I ran through my reasons for ignoring my father's calls and texts, and for running away through my mind. Yet nothing could prepare me for what my father might say and how he will reaction. The doors of the elevator opened, and I slowly walked out and to my apartment. I could the keys out of my pocket, and slowly put the key in the hole in the door. My hands were shaking, and my heart was pounding. I couldn't believe that I was scared to confront my own father. But it had to be done. I turned the key and the door slid open. I walked in and looked around.

"I'm... Home..." I said, expecting my father to come charging out of his office to scold me. Yet... Nothing. I headed into the living room, and found Fuku-san sitting on the couch... Crying...

"Fuku-san...?" I said softly, trying not to scare her. She looked up slowly, before noticing it was me, and soon after shot up out if her sit and ran over to me.

"Shuuya-san! Thank goodness you're alright!" She yelled as she hugged me and continued to cry. I was shocked by her reaction. I had forgotten about how I could have affected Yuuka and Fuku-san. I felt terrible for making her worry.

"I'm so sorry Fuku-san for this."

"Where were you? And why did you have your phone off?" She asked in sorrow and anger.

"My... Phone...?" I asked, slightly confused. She couldn't hold an angry face for long before she broke down into tears and ran off into another room.

I didn't know what she meant about my phone being off. I get that she was concerned that I wasn't answering, but why would she run off like that? I got out my phone and turned it on, soon having a large amount of text messages and missed calls coming through. A lot were from my father, like the night before. Yet when I continued to look through them, they began to start coming from Fuku-san. All of them... Voice mails. I decided to listen to them one by one, to see if that was the reason behind her crying.

It started off with, "Where are you Shuuya-san?" And "Are you alright?" Then soon turning into, "Shuuya-san... Please pick up..." And "Please call me when you get this..."

Then the last voice mail, that was sent from early in the morning, with Fuku-san saying, "Shuuya-san, I'm not sure if you will hear this... But... I had to tell you... Your father... He's... Dead..."

My phone hit the floor with a loud thud as I remand motionless.

...Dead...?

**Heyyyy... I'm here... And I will soon be gone again... That's right. My second term of my second semester starts in on Monday. And it's exam term so... I won't have time for updates ;_; I'm so sorry to do this again. I thought I would have more time for updates these holidays. Yet I was in Hong Kong and had no time... I need a years break from everything... Really... I'll keep everyone posted with updates, and hopefully have some free time after exams in the next few weeks. So until tell, have a good life! **

**See you next time! :D**

**P.S What a cliffhanger, right?**


End file.
